Into the Wild Blue Yonder
by Magailyn
Summary: Collaborative Drabbles with Rantzilla; various pairings and genres. Third chapter; "Guns and Violence."
1. Prussia, Sealand, and a Plan

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Hetalia, only play with the characters from time to time. :3

* * *

The day Prussia didn't pester his brother to get into the World Meeting was...strange. Not that Germany minded, no he was happy to be able to focus on more pressing matters. It was just that Prussia _always_ insisted on being in the room, despite the fact that he was technically no longer a country - "Better watch your back West~! One of these days I'll invade _your _vital regions and Prussia will return! Kesesesese!" - and he wasn't someone who just gave up on _anything_.

Of course he didn't expect to find the man crouched next to the tiny form of Sealand, the blue and white clad boy scribbling excitedly on a piece of paper with various crayons. From where he stood, he could just see a rough map of England, various scribbles, and what looked to be stick figures of Prussia and Sealand crushing a tiny England figure into the ground.

…

"No no, it has to be bigger, yeah? If you want them to take you seriously you have make it as flashy as possible! Make it memorable!"

"Right right...hmm...hehe Jerk-England will get whats coming to him!" More scribbling, and Germany sighed; it probably wasn't a good idea to leave the kid with his brother, but the meeting had been most successful today without the two of them trying to sneak in – in Sealand's case – or the constant pestering – in Prussia's.

...of course, when Sealand made a scene at the next meeting that involved honey, feathers, and a incredibly pissed off England, Germany decided it would be best if he kept his brother at home for a while...at least until England calmed down again. He just couldn't bring himself to part the two for long. They were...cute...together; even the formerly violent nation seemed less so in the younger boy's presence.

"Beware! The New Prussia-Sealand alliance will invade your vital regions!"

"Good job kid! Kesese, lets go find our first target!"

Germany sighed, listening as the two skittered off and deciding today was probably a good day to visit Italy...and have several beers while he was at it.

* * *

Bwahaha, for some reason I could totally see Gilbert getting along well with kids...*cough* Anyway~! First foray into Hetalia fanfiction, and the first of what I expect to be several drabbles between myself, and Rantzilla, my partner in crime when it comes to random Hetalia pairings. :3 I'll be posting all of them to this account, but we'll mark them or something...They'll be various pairings and genres, depending on what we write at the time.

Reviews are welcomed, and will be fed to the plot bunnies to further our ideas. Ciao~


	2. Happily Ever After Almost

Yo, Rantzilla here! This is my first collab EVER with my good friend Magailyn. :3 Goodness it's weird using your pen name.

Wait, do these words count in the drabble? DON'T COUNT THEM FFFF.

So, just in case Magai hasn't posted yet, I'll explain what this is. If she has, ignore this please. THANK YOU. (Yeah, she just posted, BUT DON'T IGNORE THIS.)

Once upon a time Rantzilla got an amazingly epic idea whilst talking to Magailyn on AIM- for a collab! She exclaimed her consent enthusiastically- and they quickly laid down a plan for the strenuous journey of fanfiction collaboration. Their short attention span is best focused on drabbles, so that's what they're going to write. So- cheerfully and with laptops and keyboards in hand, they skipped into the sunset, discussing shounen-ai all the way to the manga store.

And that's how it happened.

Sorry. Let's begin.

* * *

**Happily Ever After…Almost**

The sound of obnoxiously loud chewing echoed around the small meeting room, and a certain refined blonde glared at a rather crude blonde in obvious disgust.

"You're going to get fat, you know." Arthur stated childishly, crossing his arms and glaring at the fast food that Alfred held in his gloved hands like it had done him some terrible wrong.

Predictably, the younger and less bushy-browed blonde attempted talking through his beloved hamburger. The result was not pretty.

"Nauseating," grumbled Arthur, averting his gaze and vaguely remembering a time when he'd found this kid… _cute._

Looking at him now, the only word the Brit could use to define him was 'gross.'

Or at least, that's what he tried to convince himself to think.

Truth be told, the English man had been having rather conflicting thoughts lately concerning a certain American- none of which he would discuss freely with the 'idiotic git' as the Brit oh-so-fondly called him.

Arthur scowled at the wall he had taken up glaring at, and attempted to focus his mind on other things.

"Hey, Artie," came a curious voice- a little _too _close for comfort.

Arthur's head snapped in the direction of the sound, and his nose bumped Alfred's roughly. Both leaned back and rubbed the sores unconsciously- and Arthur- upon realizing the close proximity- decided to take a practical approach.

"You _wanker!_" England felt his face heat up unwillingly, and unnoticed by the frowning American. "Why on _Earth _are you so close?"

"Artie~" whined the younger blonde annoyingly (adorably), temporarily forgetting the abused nose, "you looked mad. So I came over to see what was wrong. After all, that's what a HERO would do!" And he proceeded to strike a disturbing (cute) 'heroic' pose for his English companion- who blushed faintly.

Yes, Arthur Kirkland had been having some conflicting, if not _overwhelming,_ thoughts about the younger nation lately.

Alfred winked at him and stuffed an entire cheeseburger in his mouth, just as the other Allied Forces members began to file in.

The revolted Brit then berated the 'git' about his lack of manners, a feeling of contentment washing over him- though he didn't show it.

The feelings he had long withheld from the exuberant younger male still couldn't form themselves into words, and until he figured out what he felt for the blonde… this was fine by him.

_Perhaps this is just my simple (if not ridiculous) happily ever after._

America stuck his tongue out at the already irritated Brit.

…_Almost. _

* * *

Yes, my first drabble IS semi-romance! GOD I LOVE ENGLANDXAMERICA.

WITH A BURNING PASSION.

Magai, don't kill me. I DIDN'T USE THE WORD PROMPT.

And this doesn't even compare to hers. DON'T JUDGE ME.


	3. Guns and Violence

Yo, Rantzilla again!

Sooooooooooo, how to explain this one…

My excuse is that I've recently become hooked to the PrussiaxSwitzerland pairing. I mean, Prussia is the ULTIMATE seme- can't you just SEE the sexy Vash squirming under his tou-

-shot by Switzerland-

* * *

**Guns and Violence**

For most people, guns and violence produces a fear and hatred, and thoughts of death and abuse. Guns, tools for killing. Violence, an instrument of torture.

But for a certain trigger happy blonde and a perverted albino, the situation is completely the opposite.

A flurry of curses and bullets rained down upon a shockingly happy elder male.

The red-faced boy that trailed after him like a cat after a mouse was not so cheerful.

In fact, he was quite infuriated.

Which is why he had a machine gun in his gloved hands, shooting as many rounds as he possibly could at the laughing and seemingly jovial person running in front of him.

Ludwig watched in worn exasperation as the two raced past, completely oblivious to the slightly irate onlooker. He observed silently, his brother, openly jubilant. And then the furious blonde, whose eyes betrayed his mouth and face- for they were dancing in child-like glee.

Because he knew. And the other knew.

This was much more than just a game of cat and mouse.

And for Switzerland and Prussia alone, the guns and violence meant something totally different from the normal conceptions.

It meant love, closeness, proving they were truly alive.

And though they'd never admit it, it meant the world to both parties.

* * *

Yay! A happy ending!

Wtf, why isn't 'yay' in the dictionary for Word?

Pshft, never mind.

Anyway, I leave it up to your imagination to figure out what Switzerland was chasing Prussia for. Actually, go ahead and drop a review telling me what you think our little blondie was so angry about.


End file.
